This study aimed to study the prevalence of activated protein C resistance in a case controlled group of patients who underwent high thrombotic risk operations and developed thrombosis. Secondary goals are to study the interplay of other genetic risk factors for thrombosis and activated protein C resistance. It also aimed to develop a bank of stored serum and DNA coupled with a database of patient information that can be used to study yet undiscovered risks for thrombosis.